The Pyro
by jasminefiregreen
Summary: Anna loved the new house. It was old, creaky, and a bit haunted which was perfect for her. Plus, it seemed that Violet, Ben, and Vivien loved it too. OCxTate ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in a very long time. But, I think that is going to change. My family and I were moving out of our modern house and looking into a beautiful old Victorian. The whole house smelled like old books and I loved it. The house had hardwood floors that creaked with each step and beautiful stain glass on most of the windows. I had to admit, it was an amazing house that was for sale at an amazing price.

The salesperson also known as Marcy was talking on and on about the house. I had to admit she was really committed to trying to sell the house. I just tuned her out because I was already sold on the house. I could only hope my Aunt and Uncle wanted the house too. I left the little group and started to explore the house on my own. When I got to the kitchen I saw two guys arguing with each other. It was getting pretty heated and I would rather not witness a murder.

"Can you two please take it outside?" I interrupted them and the glanced at me, but went back to their yelling. "Hello? Seriously, if you guys are going to murder each other can you do it outside?" They looked at me and then behind them. The brunette turned towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you talking to us?" He asked me stupidly. I cocked my eyebrow.

"No, I'm talking to the fucking floor boards." My voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

"So, you can see us?" The blonde asked me. I turned to the brunette.

"This one isn't really quick on the uptake, is he?" The brunette laughed a bit and smiled. The blonde just glared at the brunette. "So, who are you guys?" They looked at each other.

"We were the last owner of this house. I'm Chad and this is my partner Patrick." The brunette, Chad, gestured to the blonde. "We were just here to reminisce about our time here." I was going to ask him some questions about the house when I heard someone coming to the kitchen. I turned around to see Violet standing in the entryway.

"What are you doing in here?" Violet asked.

"Nothing much just talking to these two." I gestured behind me and Violet looked at me odd. "What?"

"There isn't anyone behind you." I turned back to Chad and Patrick. There were still standing there and looking at me with pity in their eyes.

"They're right there, can't you see them?" I pointed towards them, but Violet just looked at me like I was crazy. Then I forced out a laugh and plastered a smile on my face. _I don't want to her to think I'm crazy. _"Dude, I can't believe you fell for that!" I managed to laugh convincingly. She scowled at me.

"That wasn't funny, Anna. You really had me freaked out." Violet chastised me and I went along with it. "Come on, Dad and Mom are looking for you." We made our way back to the group just in time to hear Marcy telling them that the last owners died in the house. Violet, trying to be her morbid self, immediately asked where they died. Marcy told us they died in the basement. I sighed, of course the last owners are dead. I just happen to be still seeing them.

The whole seeing the dead thing has been happening ever since I was a little girl. I don't know if it's only me who can see them or if there are more people who are like me. I had been seeing them ever since my dog got run over by a truck and I saw him playing in the yard the next day. I told my parents thinking that they would believe me, but they didn't. I learned that no one ever believed and trying to get them too, was as useless as Viven. So, I got used to it and normally seeing them in an old house wouldn't surprise me. But, two years ago I just stopped seeing them and had gotten used to not looking over my shoulder and seeing a decapitated butcher. Now I was seeing them again and two just so happen to be residing in my hopefully soon-to-be home.

"We'll take it." Violet said and snapped me out of my inner monologue. I raised an eyebrow at her, did she really think Ben and Vivien would want the house now `that they know someone died in it?

Surprisingly they did buy the house. I guess if Violet wanted something she got it. _Oops, that came out a little bitter. _I love my cousin, but honestly her parents let her get away with murder. They knew she smoked, but they did absolutely nothing about it. _At least this time I get something out of their horrible parenting. _

After the movers hauled all our boxes inside the house we got to unpacking. I took all my boxes and headed to my room with them. I was getting the room next to Violet's. It was pretty plain with white walls, but that wouldn't last. I had convinced Ben and Viv to let me paint my room the night before and after hours of whining about it, they agreed. I bought two gallons of red paint and I was ready to get started.

I admired the lovely scarlett color that covered my walls. It reminded me of fire and that made me smile. After two hours and a blow dryer the walls were dry. I started to unpack and move my furniture in; a bed, a black desk, and a black computer chair that rolled. I tucked my bed into the one of the corners and my desk in another one. The room had a closet, so I ended up giving Violet my dresser. After unpacking everything and organizing I was happy with my room. My bed had my favorite comforter that had black and white checkers and my red pillow cases were on my fluffy pillows. All my art supplies was packed into the drawers in my desk and my laptop sat on the desk. I hung twinkle lights around my room and they made me grin. I even had black fuzzy carpet over the cold wood floors. Though, something was missing. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me and it made me jump. I turned around to see Chad leaning on my door frame.

"For a teenager you have pretty good taste in color schemes." Chad complimented me.

"Thanks, but it's still missing something." Chad looked around and then his eyes were glued to my window. He smirked at me and I suddenly became very suspicious

"Do you trust me?"

"Oh course not." I told him while looking him straight in the eyes.

"Good, don't trust anyone in this house." I rose my eyebrows at that. "But, when it comes to decor you can trust me." I eyed Chad up and down. _Might as well, it's not like he can make it worse._

"Fine, so what should I do different?" I asked him, but he just shook his head at me.

"Nice try, but you are going downstairs till I'm done." I hesitated, but I grabbed my laptop and went downstairs. I didn't trust Chad at all, but anything he wrecked I could properly fix it.

After about two hours of surfing the web and a lot of noise coming from my room, Chad yelled for me to come back up. I grinned when I saw what he had done. He had made a window seat big enough for two and it was surrounded by bookshelves. It made my room 10 times better.

"This is amazing." I mumbled and then turned to look at Chad who was smiling smugly, "Thank you for this." Unfortunately he smiled mischievously and it sent a chill down my spine.

"Just remember, you owe me." Chad told me and then left my room. _Shit, I knew there was a catch. _Then I went back to admiring my new window seat and the worry left me. I grabbed a book from one of the shelves and curled up on the seat with a blanket. I was so content that I didn't notice my eyes slowly closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it really helps me get into the writing mood :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story, I only own my OC.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. I bolted out of bed and ran to my desk. I immediately shut off the annoying alarm clock. Then I noticed I had woken in bed and not on the window seat where I fell asleep. I decided to ignore my confusion and started to get ready for my first day in hell, or what other people call school. I took a quick shower and started to get dressed in black skinny jeans and a Panic at the Disco shirt.

I wandered out of my sanctuary and went to Violet's door. I knocked lightly and waited for a few minutes. I still heard her snoring which meant I would have to do something a bit louder to wake her. I smirked, "Wake up Princess! It's time for school!" I yelled through her door and I heard her swear at me. I walked back into my room and brushed through my curly hair. I put on a pair of socks and my pair of black combat boots. I debated bugging Violet, but my stomach growled causing me to go downstairs to search for food.

When I entered the kitchen I saw Moira cooking something that smelled magnificent. "Please, tell me that's bacon." Moira turned around and smiled at me.

"It is, Miss Violet." I chuckled at her and she raised an eyebrow. I smiled back at the kind woman.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that I'm not Violet." Moira looked like she was about to apologize, but I interrupted her. "It's fine, Moira. I'm Ben's niece, Anna." I introduced myself. "But, if you want to make up for calling me Violet, you can give me some bacon." I smiled mischievously at the woman and she nodded. She handed me a plate piled with pancakes and it had heaps of bacon. Then she handed me a bowl with oatmeal and my smile dropped.

"Eat something healthy." She ordered me. It came off motherly and I figured that she would bug me about eating it if I didn't. So, I sat down and started piling food into my mouth. Moira looked at me in disgust.

"What? I'm hungry." Moira shook her head at me and went back to cooking. She started talking to me as she cooked.

"Why are you living with your Aunt and Uncle?" It was a polite enough question, but it brought back flashes of memories that made me grimace. I tucked away my discomfort and plastered a smile on my face.

"They died when I was 8, I've been living with Ben and Vivien ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring up any painful memories." I just smiled at her and assured her that it was fine. After I devoured my plate of food I talked to Moira some more. We talked about Moira's job and her sick mother while Moira asked me about school and the move. I liked Moira a lot, she seemed kind and polite. I noticed that I had about 5 minutes before Violet and I had to leave for school. I went to hug Moira goodbye, but when I touched her I got a cold chill. I froze and looked at Moira. I hardly ever got cold and when I did it tended to be caused by something unnatural. I stared at Moira and it seemed like her image was flickering between her and a beautiful young woman. The image of Moira froze on the young woman and I noticed the resemblance between the woman and Moira. Then it hit me and I sighed.

"You're dead." I said avoiding her eyes and I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. She looked at me with sharpness in her eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked me and her tone was slightly cold. Then I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked away from Moira to see Violet in one of her vintage outfits.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" she yelled at me. I looked back at Moira and gave her a sympathetic smile. Then I turned to Violet and gave her a fake smile.

"Just give me a second." I looked back at Moira one more time then ran to the closet and grabbed my backpack.

Violet and I walked to our new high school. When we got to the courtyard she pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. I rolled my eyes at her knowing that there was probably some no smoking rule she was already breaking. She zoned out as we walked towards the school building. I listened to some brunette talking about letting a dude do coke of her nipples. Then the brunette's eyes zeroed in on Violet's cigarette.

"Fuck." I swore and Violet looked at me with a raised eyebrow. The brunette looked like a crazy bitch and judging by what she told her friends, she was a crazy bitch with a drug problem. The brunette marched up to us with two of her friends following her like dogs.

"Hey! Student council passed a rule against smoking in public spaces." She bitched at us.

"Secondhand smoke kills." The bitch's friend backed her up.

"I'm new, I didn't know." Violet explained and then dropped her cigarette on the ground and crushed it. The brunette looked at her like she had killed a baby.

"What the hell is wrong with you? People sit here, they eat here!" The brunette just wouldn't stop bitching.

"You don't know me. Why are you doing this?" VIolet glanced at me, but I wasn't going to get in trouble for fighting. I really didn't want to fight, but when the brunette picked up the cigarette from the ground there was a gleam in her eyes. I stepped closer to Violet ready to step in incase anything got violent.

"Eat it… eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." The bitch threatened Violet and that's when I lost my patience. No one threatened Violet unless they wanted to get hurt.

"That's enough." I told the brunette while pushing Violet behind me. I had more experience with fighting than her and I could take a beating.

"What, you wanna go too?!" She lunged at me and tried to burn me with the cigarette. I wrapped her wrist and kicked her hard in the shin. She dropped and swore at me. I knelt down by her and lifted up her head by her hair.

"Don't fucking touch Violet." I kept my voice level and imagined slamming her head on the concrete. I could practically see the blood pouring from her head, but I dragged the images to the back of my mind. I dropped the girl's hair and started to walk to the school as the bitch's friends checked to make sure the coke whore was alright. I could hear her threatening me and it brought a smile to my face. I heard footsteps coming toward me and turned to see Violet heading towards me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" She asked me and I nodded. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Nah, I wanted to. The bitch was annoying me." Violet looked at me in disbelief, but she didn't ask me anything more.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. We found a bondage suit in the attic and I spent my time avoiding people. I read a few books on my window seat and then I was on my way to bed. Then I remembered something weird, I didn't fall asleep in my bed last night. Yet, I woke up in it. who would've moved me? Chad might have, but I sincerely doubted it. I decided to forgot about it and go to bed.

The next day Violet and I managed to avoid the coke bitch at school. I walked home again because I really didn't want to deal with the loudness of the bus. When I finally got home Vivien was peeling the wallpaper in the living room, Violet was in her room listening to music, and Ben was no where to be seen. I decided to go look for him. Ever since Ben stuck his dick in his student, I've been keeping an eye on him. I really didn't care about him or VIvien, but this move was hard for Violet. I didn't want her to go through this every time her parents are going through a rough patch. So, I searched for Ben.

I finally found him in his study with a patient. Normally, I would've gone somewhere else, but the patient managed to attract my interest. He had curly honey-blond hair, chocolate colored eyes, and dimples. That combination should have been adorable or cute, but those are not the words I would use to describe him. Dangerous, unfeeling, cold; are the words I would use. His eyes weren't warm, they were cold and hard. They reminded me of my eyes when I wasn't pretending to be happy. Maybe, that's what made me stick around and listen. The familiar phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' came to my mind, but then again 'Satisfaction brought it back'.

"Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets," His voice was smooth and had an alluring quality to it. Everything he was saying struck a chord in me. It was a filthy and helpless world and I know that. I've known that since I was little. "I'm helping take them somewhere clean and kind. There's something about all that blood, man." For me it was fire and the way it seemed to cleanse everything. " I drown in it. The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. There's something smart about that. Very smart. I like that. YOu think I'm crazy?" Absolutely not, he was different. Different, like me. I decided that I would have to find out who he was. If he was someone like me, then maybe he would understand. I looked at Ben from my place hidden behind the archway.

"No. I think you're creative. And I think you have a lot of pain you're not dealing with." Ben gave the typical therapist answer and I saw a spark of annoyance in the patient's eyes. Annoyance turned to amusement and he smirked.

"My mother's probably worried about me, right?" He asked mockingly, but Ben was too stupid to notice the sarcasm.

"I'm sure she is." Ben reassured him.

"She's a cocksucker. I mean, literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next-door, all the time." Ben looked at him in disbelief and I couldn't help it. I started to giggle softly and Tate's eyes whipper to mine. I took and deep breathe and managed to stop laughing. I smirked at Tate and his eyes widened then the corner of his lips twitched. He looked back over at my uncle. "My dad found out, and he left. He left me with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? How sick is that?"

"I've heard a lot worse." Ben tried to sympathize, but it only sounded fake. I liked this patient, Tate, and I liked hearing his accurate ideals, but I couldn't deal with Ben's textbook responses. I left the doorway to the study quietly and went back up to my room. I sat at my desk and stared at my walls. I stayed like that for a few minutes until the red color morphed into flames. The same flames that burned my parents to a crisp and the flames that bring me relief. I snapped out of that happy memory and dug into my desk drawers. I shoved my color pencils to one side and grabbed onto a smooth cylinder. I pulled it out and looked at my trusty Zippo. I flicked it open and watched the orange flames lick around the container.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha, I'll be trying to update weekly. I hope you like the story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or it's characters.**

I skipped school today. I felt...odd...I didn't want to leave to the house. The house felt...comforting to me. It felt warm and friendly. I didn't want to deal with the coke bitch and her friends. Usually, I would have just gone to school just to look after Violet. I felt guilty for leaving her on her own, but I just didn't want to leave the house.

So, there I was laying on my bed reading a book on Jack the Ripper. He was one of the more interesting serial killers. I was reading about the letters he supposedly sent Scotland Yard when my door creaked open. Standing in all his glory was the patient Tate with a cocky smile on his face. I set my book aside and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he leaned against my doorframe.

"The question is why are you here? You don't seem very close to you family." He questioned me and sat at the end of my bed.

"Why would I answer your question when you won't answer mine?" He smirked at me.

"Good point...I'm here because you're interesting." He explained and I rolled my eyes. "Anyone who laughs at their own father's pathetic attempts at giving therapy, is someone worth talking to." I laughed softly.

"He was pretty pathetic, but he isn't my father. He's my uncle and I'm here because my parents are assholes.

"So little orphan Annie has a sad backstory." I smiled.

"It's little orphan Anna."

"Well, I'm Tate." He introduced himself.

"Well, Tate, you have some pretty interesting views on life." His eyes narrowed at me.

"You think I'm crazy." He said bitterly and I frowned. Does everyone think he's crazy?

"If you're crazy then so am I." I told him and his eyes softened. "The world is a filthy place filled with people who don't deserve to to live in it. Personally, I think it would be better if someone set the world on fire. And watched all the sickness and dirtness burn." I picked my book back up while his brown eyes stared at me. I waited for about 3 minutes and he didn't stop staring at me. "What?" I looked back up at him.

He smirked, "Nothing, just never thought I meet someone who thought the same as me."

"Welcome to the club." Tate moved so he faced me.

"So, how are you not listening to your Uncle's bullshit?" He asked.

"I just smile and never say how I really feel." I smiled bitterly. "It works like a charm." I glanced back to my book. "Not that I don't want to talk to you, but I really want to finish this book." His face fell for a second and then his happy mask came back on. He looked at the title to my book and his real smile returned.

He left my bedroom with a smile and I finished the book.

I didn't go to school again. Ben and Vivien didn't even notice, not that I expected them to. I had an actual reason to stay home this time. Tate. He was scheduled for another appointment and he interested me. So, instead of being in a classroom of people I hate. I was eavesdropping on his session. I figured he would know that I would be there and that we wouldn't mind.

"You mind if I tape this?" Ben asked Tate.

"No."

"You taking your medications?"

"Yes."

"Any side effects?"

"I was taking them at night, but they kept me up."

"And what did you do?"

"Started taking them in the morning."

"Light sensitivity is pretty common." I didn't think that was right. I looked up most of the medication that Ben gave out and not one of them had light sensitivity as a side effect.

"Maybe. Yeah, I think so."

Ben told Tate the story about the CIA interrogator and Tate's eyes went hard when he figured out that Ben was playing with him.

"You think I'm lying to you?" Tate asked coldly.

"Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of Lexapro, Tate."

"So, you lied to me."

"What is important…that is if you're telling the truth about doing these things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says I have to report you to the police." Ben threatened Tate.

"Did you call them?"

Ben reassured him that he didn't and then they joked around. "Everybody can get better, Tate. Everybody. I just think you're scared. Of what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you." Ben did his therapist mumbo-jumbo.

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." My eyebrows rose and I chuckled at Ben's shocked expression.

"What?" Ben asked stunned and Tate laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't take the meds." Tate explained.

"Tate."

"I was afraid my dick wouldn't work," He glanced over at the doorway where I was, "Because I met someone." I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm getting better at updating regularly :) Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story**

I went back to room after Tate had finished his therapy session. I was sitting on my bed reading one of the Sherlock Holmes books. I was getting to the climax of the story when my door creaked open. There, standing in my doorway once again, was Tate. I raised an eyebrow, one of my more impressive skills.

"What's up?" I asked in an unsure tone. I turned toward him, so I could look at him properly. "I thought your appointment was over." He gave me a sideways smile.

"It is, I just wanted to see you." He said sweetly, but his eyes were cold. _That was so fake._

"Dude, you don't have to pretend to be all sweet. It's kinda freaking me out." His eyes widened.

"How did you know I was faking? Maybe I did want to see you." He asked curiously.

"I know because I am the master of acting happy and sweet." I explained smugly and he chuckled softly.

"Well, I did want to see you." I smiled.

"Of course you did, no one can resist me." I joked and I got him to laugh some more. _God, I love that laugh. _"So, now that you are here, what do you want to do?" He smirked at me.

"Got any Kurt Cobain?" He asked.

We were sitting on the floor talking and listening to Nirvana when my door opened. Ben was standing in my doorway in all his glory. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" Ben asked Tate in a voice he probably thought was threatening.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm in my bedroom not yours." I told him coldly and he glared at me.

"I was talking to my patient." He spat out the word patient as if that made Tate somehow worse. I just raised an eyebrow and tried to conceal my anger. _He had no right to be barge into my room and harass me for hanging out with Tate! _Ben gave me one last dirty look and then turned to Tate. "You need to leave, now." Ben ordered him and that was the last straw. I was about to stand up and tell Ben to go to hell when Tate gave me a look. His eyes were cold, hard, and said clearly that I shouldn't get involved. I was going to get involved anyways until I saw the hint of anger and mischief in his eyes. He walked towards Ben and stopped to whisper something in his ear that made Ben go pale with rage. I grinned at Ben's reaction and wondered what Tate has said to piss him off that much. "Stay away from him." He ordered me and I couldn't hold my rage in.

"I'll stay away from him when you can keep your dick in your pants!" I yelled at him and pure rage filled his eyes. He lunged forward and I felt a hard sting on my cheek. I stared at him with anger as he left my room and I raised my hand to my cheek. It was sore, but it only managed to anger me more. It wasn't the first time Ben slapped me and it wouldn't be the last. He had a habit of taking out his frustrations on me, but I would rather it be me than Violet.

I turned off the music and laid down on my bed. I stared at my ceiling letting my hate fester. It would be ridiculously easy to kill him, just sneak into his bedroom and drop a match. I fantasize about it, but I could never actually kill him no matter how much I would like to. I couldn't take him away from Violet, even though she hates him. She would miss him eventually, she was always too sweet and fragile. I sighed and grabbed the book I had forgotten on my bed.

I had read a few chapters when I heard something knocking on my window. I slowly got up and went to the window to see Tate outside of it. I shook my head at him and then let him in. He crawled through the window and then sat on my bed. "How did you even get up here?" I asked. My room was on the 2nd floor and I didn't see a ladder.

"I climbed the tree." He answered shortly and I looked out my window again. I forgot there was even a tree out there. I faced Tate again and then I saw him become tense. His eyes grew hard and cold. He got up and slowly walked towards me. He scanned my face and I realized what made him tense. _I forgot _

_about the bruise. _"Who did this?" Tate asked through gritted teeth. I fake smiled at him.

"Oh it's nothing, it doesn't even hurt." I lied cheerily and judging my the look in Tate's eyes he didn't buy it. He stared at me and I sighed in defeat. I dropped my smile. "Ben has temper and he has a tendency of taking it out on me." I said with more than a hint of anger. Tate's eyes darkened in anger and he started to leave my room. I was almost positive that if I let him leave that I would find Ben beaten and bloody in the morning. I grabbed Tate's arm and felt a chill again, but I ignored it. "Don't, he isn't worth the trouble." I told him and Tate stopped moving.

"I starting to think he is." I turned him back around so he faced me.

"He isn't and even if he was you still can't hurt him," I sighed in frustration, "He may be a total dick, but he is still Violet's dad. If he died it would crush her and I can't let that happen." Tate looked at me in surprise.

"You're willing to deal with that asshole just because you don't want to hurt you cousin?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded and he looked at me with contempt. "Here I was thinking you were smart, turns out you're an idiot like everyone else." _Ouch. _He turned his back to me and left through the window. _Wow, what a dick. _I protect my cousin and apparently that makes me weak. I glared out the window and felt anger start to fill me. I won't hurt someone and that makes me stupid?! I gritted my teeth and tried to hold in my anger. I grabbed my lighter out of my desk and lit the candles that were on my desk. I stared at them and remember the one time I let my anger out; the one time I did something for myself. I remembered the orange flames that surrounded my house, burning everything that is impure. I took in a shaky breath as the memory consumed my thoughts.

I actually went to school today. I felt the urge to stay at the house, but I was still pissed at Tate and he had another session today. _Seriously, who gets pissed at a person for caring about family?! _I grabbed my lunch and sat down my Violet. We talked for a bit about pointless stuff like music and art. Violet always had a thing with the dark and weird. She adored stuff that went bump in the night, but she was never the thing that went bump. She cared about people. She was an angel attracted to the demons. She could never hurt anyone without a reason. She never felt the urge to kill or set the world on fire. She was completely naive, but that's what I love about her. She made me think before I do things that would make her disappointed. Whenever I think about setting Ben on fire, I see her crying. When I think about shoving a knife in someone's chest, I see looking at me with horror. It worked really well for keeping me in check.

We had finished lunch and were about to leave when the coke whore and two of her friends came up to us. "Hey Bitch, ready to the shit beat out of you?" The whore said with a snarl and her two friends corned us in. I looked back at Violet and saw she had a panicked look in her eyes. I drew in a breath and kicked one of the girls who was by Violet. She fell to the floor and I pushed Violet away from us.

"Go! I'll be fine." I told her and she gave me a look of concern before running out of the lunchroom. I turned back to the girls and got into a fighting stance. The girl I kicked got back up and stared at me with anger. I let out my breath and they attacked me like well groomed wolves.

I limped home and cursed the bitches in my thoughts. They had gotten in a few well placed punches. I clutched at side when pain shot through it. Maybe more than a few...and not just punches. I was really considering going back and torturing those girls until they screamed like pigs. But, I kept walking, knowing that if I didn't come home Violet would be worried.

It took me 30 minutes to walk home when it usually only took 10 minutes. When I got home the house was empty, but that wasn't very surprising. No one was usually home until Violet was and she wouldn't be back for another 2 hours. I limped up the stairs and went into the bathroom. I grabbed a bottle of aspirin and downed three pills. I slowly made my way to my room and laid down on my bed. I took deep breath trying to ignore the pain in my side, face, and hands. I looked at my hands and saw that my knuckles were bloody. I sighed, _the rest of me probably looks just as bad. _Instead of being smart and taking care of my wounds, I stayed where I was until I drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates and I'll try to update more regularly. I didn't have internet over the summer and I had to unexpectedly move, so I haven't had much time to write. I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or plots of American Horror Story.**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I tried to move away from the person touching me, but I hit something hard. It stopped me and I began to realize where I was. I was in my room. I wasn't back in that god awful house. The house that had burned to a crisp. The fear started to leave me and I looked around for the person who woke me. My eyes widened when I saw Tate at the edge of my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a scowl. Tate had a weird look on his face and he seemed to be zoned out. I glared at him in anger. I was still pretty pissed at him for calling me an idiot just because I wouldn't hurt someone Violet loves. "I said, what are you doing here?" I repeated in a much sharper tone and Tate seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you an idiot." He apologized lamely while looking down at the floor. I didn't think he really meant it, but I wasn't up to argue with him.

"Fine, but why are you here?" I asked for the third time and I froze slightly as Tate took in my appearance. I was only in a tank top and a tiny pair of shorts, but that didn't worry me. What worried me was the bruises that were forming all over my legs, arms, and chest that Tate could see.

"What happened?" He asked slowly through clenched teeth. I could see the rage start to build in his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said lied and Tate just kept glaring at my bruises as if he could make them disappear with pure willpower. I let out a sigh. "Tate, really, I'm okay." I said more softly and he looked me in the eyes.

"Don't fucking lie." My eyes widened slightly at the hate in his voice. Then I saw something in his eyes that surprised me. There was a small glint of concern in his rage filled eyes. I lowered my eyes. He was worried about me and people worrying about me was something that I wasn't very used to. His concern made my resolve crack. It was a small crack, but it was enough.

"A group of girls felt the need to get even." I looked back up at Tate and his expression softened, but only slightly. He still stared at me waiting for me to elaborate. "I may have threatened to kill one of their friends after she harassed Violet." A ghost of a smile appeared on my face and Tate's lips twitched slightly.

"What are you going to about them?" He asked and I could hear the implications in his voice.

"I can't do shit about it. If I tried to do anything, they would go after Violet."

"You and your fucking need to protect your sister." Tate scowled. "You do know that you're not her fucking mom, right?"

"No, I'm not, but it's not like she has anyone else to rely on." Vivien was too fucking self-involved to even notice her daughter half the time.

Tate was obviously still pissed, but he dropped the subject. His glare faded slightly. "Do they hurt?" He gestured at the bruises and I rolled my eyes.

"No, they feel like fucking sunshine and rainbows." I told him sarcastically and his lips curved up into a small smile.

"Do you need anything? Bandages? Ice? A large amount of drugs?" I laughed slightly and tried to hide my wince at the pain that erupted from my sides. Judging by the darkening in Tate's eyes, I didn't hide it very well.

"I'll be fine." I said quickly. Tate didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything. He started to move towards the window, but he glanced back at me with a smirk.

"Get some sleep, you look like a zombie." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Tate, that makes me feel so much better." He just grinned and opened the window.

"Are you going about the fucking window? You could just use the door."

"Won't your family hear me?"

"Nah, they sleep like the dead." Tate moved away from the window and started to leave through the door.

**Tate's P.O.V **

The next day he made sure to check on Anna. He had found her laying in bed curled up into a ball with her dark curly hair fanned out on the pillow. She looked pale and she had a pained expression on her face. He could see the darkening bruise on her cheek where Ben had slapped her. He was filled with anger at the sight of the bruise, but remembered he couldn't do shit about Ben. No matter how much he wanted to take a gun and blow the bastard's brains out, he couldn't, at least not yet. Anna would be pissed at him if he did that and he wasn't willing to risk her hating him.

He started to think about what Anna was to him. He liked her, a lot. She was sarcastic, funny, and she knew how filthy the world was. How much of a goddamn shithole it was. She was like him and he needed someone who understood him.

Anna let out a pained groan and the sound snapped Tate out of his thoughts. He walked over to her and stared at her. Her face was contorted in pain, but she still seemed to be asleep. He gently moved a curl from her face, making sure he didn't wake her up. He gave himself another moment to look at her and when she let out another pained sound his anger grew. He wasn't going to let those bitches get away with hurting Anna. She might not be willing to do anything about it, but he sure was. He smiled dangerously as he thought of what he was going to do and left her room, closing the door behind him.

He traveled down the hallway until he came to Violet's door. He had a plan to get revenge on whoever hurt Anna and the way to do that was through Violet. Anna may be unwilling to get revenge, but he doubted Violet felt the same.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Violet paced back and forth while venting to Tate. "I hate her! I just want to kill her!" Violet ranted and Tate smiled.

"Then do it! One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service. Look, you her to leave you and Anna alone? Stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing her, there's only one solution. Scare her. Make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to." Tate told Violet and she ate it up.

"How?" Violet asked.

"It's simple. You simply walk up to her and say, 'Here's the deal: I need you to stop harassing Anna and me. I got what you want. Drugs. Come to my house tomorrow for your free sample. I'm a dealer, and a good one. I got the best shit in town.'" Tate instructed her with a gleam in his eye.

"She's a cokehead. I don't have coke."

"You won't need any. It's just an excuse to get her here. After that, she'll leave empty-handed and terrified. And I promise you, you and Anna will never be bothered by her again." Tate's smiled widened at the thought of scaring the little bitch.

"How am I going to terrify her?" Tate almost snorted at Violet's question. Like she could terrify anyone.

"Helter-skelter! That's where I come in."

**Anna's P.O.V**

I woke up almost two days after I fell asleep and I was amazed that no one tried to wake me up. I would've thought that Violet would noticed, but it seemed she was busy with her own life. I winced at how resentful that had sounded. I love her and all, it's just sometimes she can't see past her own problems. I smiled slightly, I guess that's why I loved her so much. I could watch over her without her ever looking too closely at me and how I'm doing. Though, it still worried me that she hadn't even noticed that I hadn't been at school or even left my room. I frowned as worry started to bombard me. What if those bitches from school got their hands on her? What if she was hurt?

I tried to get out of bed, but I only made it halfway into a sitting position before I was overwhelmed by pain. Damn, those girls really did a number on me. I would love to return the favor, but it would have to wait. I clenched my teeth and forced myself to get out of bed. I cringed at the pain in my sides and I started to wonder if maybe they had cracked a rib. My head was clouded from all the sleep and I was dizzy, probably because I hadn't ate in a good two days.

I limped out of my room and made it to the bathroom without any incidents. I retrieved a bottle of pain meds from the medicine cupboard above the sink. I swallowed two pills and wished the pain would go away quicker. I put the bottle back and left the bathroom to look for Violet. I was becoming more and more worried as time went by without knowing she was okay.

I went downstairs and started yelling for her. She didn't respond and I started to search the house. I was looking in the kitchen when a voice from behind me scared the shit out of me.

"She's not here." A gentle voice said and I whirled around to see who scared the living daylights out of me. Standing there with a slight smile on her face was Moria. I took a slow breath trying to steady myself.

"What?" I didn't catch what she had said.

"Violet isn't here." She said and I looked at her in confusion.

"Why isn't she here?"

"She's at school. Where you should be." She looked at me accusingly. The tension left my shoulders, Violet wasn't dead or hurt. She was just at school…..where she could get hurt. I stopped that train of thought before I started to panic. Reading a book would help block out those thoughts, so I started to make my way out of the kitchen when Moria stopped me. I felt a familiar chill run down my spine at the contact.

"How?" Moria stared at me and I tried not to flinch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"How did you know that I'm not alive?" She repeated and my eyes widened. I had forgotten that I had told her that I knew about her being a ghost. I held back a sigh, all I wanted to do was read a book and try to keep my mind off Violet. However, I was stuck here until I gave Moria some kind of answer. I wish I had just kept my mouth shut.

"I just had a feeling." I told her, trying to keep the conversation short. I didn't want to explain why I got those feelings or when I started to. The past should stay in the past, but I wasn't sure if Moria would let me go without a better explanation. She stared at me with a frown on her face. I thought about jerking my arm out her grip and just leaving, but Moria's grip was strong. I wasn't sure if I could get out of it. I held my breath hoping she would let go of me. She held onto my arm for another minute as the tension rose. Then she let of my arm and I let out the breath I was holding. I immediately turned away from her and started to make my way back upstairs as fast as I could without running. When I got to my room I flopped onto my bed and let out a groan.

I was glad that was over. I didn't want to think about the past. I just wanted to read a good book and think about something other than Violet's wellbeing.

It was an hour later when someone knocked on my door. I set my book down with a sigh and sat up straighter in bed. "Come in." The door slowly opened and standing in the door frame was Tate. "Tate? What do you want?" I asked curiously.

Tate smiled happily, "Come with me." He walked up to my bed, grabbed one of my hands, and pulled me out of bed. I shivered when he touched me, but I didn't think anything of it. I barely noticed the pain from my injuries, that should have been overwhelming. I realized it was probably due to the painkillers in my system.

"What the hell, Tate?" I asked in disbelief, but he ignored me and kept pulling me along. I tried to glare at him, but his smile was just too…..adorable….to glare at. It was one of the few real smiles I've seen on him. He looked like a little kid in a candy store. I rolled my eyes at his antics and decided to go along with him, honestly what's the worst that could happen? I let him pull me all the way to the basement when my curiosity got the best of me. "Alright, seriously, what are we doing down here?" Tate just smirked at me. He pulled me into a room that was almost completely bare, except for a creepy rocking chair and some boxes that were stacked in one of the corners. He tugged me towards the boxes. I came to a halt. There was no fucking way I was going to hide behind some boxes in a creepy ass room for no reason.

"Tate?" He glanced back at me and noticed that I wasn't moving anymore.

"Come on." He told me and he seemed to rushing a bit. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not until you tell me what we are doing down here." Tate just shook his head and started to gently push me behind the boxes. He managed to get me behind them before I turned around. I looked back at him with an irritated frown.

"You'll see, alright?" He seemed to be nervous, "Just please stay hidden." I sighed and then nodded. Once again a real smile sprouted across his face and I found that I wanted to see more of those smiles….. I winced at the sappy thought that had invaded my mind. I would not get attached to him. I tried to keep that in mind as I watched Tate swagger over to the rocking chair and sit in it like it was a throne. He was a bit cocky for someone who seemed to be nervous a moment ago, but I didn't dwell on it. He started to rock back and forth in the chair. The smile that was on his face turned sinister and I would be lying if I said it wasn't a little sexy. His eyes grew hard like flint and I felt tension in the air like electricity. I shifted so I was completely hidden and waited for something to happen. The tension rose when there was the sound of the front door opening.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like the new chapter and a huge thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC**

My heart started to race as I heard footsteps coming down into the basement. The sound of the basement door creaking open was quickly followed by two voices.

"What's down here?" I heard someone say.

"My stash. Parents toss my room every week." I heard another voice say and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I knew that voice, it was Violet.

"If you're screwing with me…." The other voice started to threaten. It sounded like a woman whose voice seemed to be coated with arrogance. Their footsteps seemed to be coming closer and closer to the room Tate and I were in. Tate had turned the light off when he heard the front door open, but I could still see the outline of his body sitting with the rocking chair. I glanced over at him, but he didn't notice. He was glaring a hole into the door in front of him. His eyes had a sinister glint to them and his fingers tapped softly against the rocker's arm rests.

"It's just the basement. I found the best hiding place. This is great shit, too. All the coke coming to the U.S. from Central America smuggled in on lobster boats in Gloucester." I heard Violet saying. What the hell is she talking about? "I used to show my boobs to the lobstermen in return for a key or two before they cut it." My eyebrows rose because as far as I knew, the only person who has ever seen Violet's tits was Violet herself. Violet showing her tits to lobstermen for cocaine? Not very likely, so why was she lying?

"So where is it?" Now that that they were closer, I recognized the other voice and it immediately made me tense up. It was the goddamn bitch whose head I almost slammed against the concrete. Why the hell was she here with Violet?

"Right around the corner. To the right." Violet told the bitch and I realized that Violet was leading her towards the room. What the fuck was going on?

"This place is a dump." The arrogant bitch complained and I felt the need to set her hair on fire. I bet all the hair products she uses will make excellent fuel for the flames. I felt a sadistic smirk creep onto my face as I imagined it.

"Oh, shut up."

"I want my goddamn drugs."

"Then keep going." Violet told her and then they were standing right in front of the door. The door slowly opened and I could see the silhouettes of her and….what was her name? Wasn't it Leah or something like that? My train of thought cut off when Violet flicked the light switch on.

"So, this is the coke whore." Tate said while smirking.

"Who the hell are you?" The coke bitch, Leah, asked.

"Get the lights." Tate told Violet and she listened. Then the lights started to flicker. Tate started to rock back and forth in the chair while laughing like a maniac. The sound of his laughter had sent a shiver through me.

"What is going on?! What is going on?!" Leah screamed in fear and I felt a feeling of satisfaction course through me. The bitch was terrified and it made me grin.

Then my smile dropped and I felt my blood grow cold when I saw something in the flickering light. I could feel the evil radiating off of it. It didn't even look human. I tore my eyes away from it and looked at Tate.

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" Tate chanted and he lunged at the terrified bitch.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" The girl screamed and tried to throw Tate off of her. Then Tate seemed to be replaced by the creature I has seen. I froze as I watched the thing's hand slowly move towards Leah's face. I heard more and more screams, but all I could focus on was that creature. Suddenly the light turned on and the creature disappeared as if it had never been there. I stayed, frozen in fear, behind the boxes.

I watched as Leah ran out of the basement with a hand to her cheek. I listened to Violet argue with Tate, but I didn't move or say a word. I was brought back to reality when I heard a door slam. I flinched at the sound and was brought back to the present.

I shakily stood up from behind the boxes and moved slowly out from behind them. Violet was no longer in the room which only left Tate. He had his back to me. "Tate." I called his name and was proud of the fact that it didn't crack in fear. He turned around and there was anger in his eyes, but it disappeared when he realized it was me. He grinned at me.

"Anna! What did you think of the show? Pretty fucking funny, right?" I didn't answer him, I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice. The creature could still be nearby and that very thought had kept my fear in the forefront of my mind. Tate's grin dropped and anger returned to his eyes. "What? Now, you're fucking pissed at me too?! I showed that bitch what happens when you fuck with the wrong people! Now, she won't screw with you or Violet." He ranted angrily.

"Tate, what was that thing?" I asked quietly and he stared at me, with confused and anger in his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the...creature...that slashed Leah's face."

"What creature? I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." Anger started to mix with my fear.

"Don't lie to me." The thing had been right in front of him, there was no way he didn't see it.

"I'm not lying." He said and I would've believed him if hadn't glanced away from me when he said it. I felt anger course through me. I fucking hated being lied to.

"You know what, fine, don't fucking tell me the truth. Just don't come looking for me when you feel like talking to someone who isn't a fucking idiot." I turned away from him and started to go back upstairs. If he was going to lie straight to my face then I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Go ahead! Leave just like everyone else! See if I fucking care!" Tate yelled at me and my blood practically boiled.

"Fine, I will!" I yelled back.

I managed to contain my anger until I got to my room. I didn't feel afraid anymore, I felt enraged. When I got to my bedroom I stormed over to my desk and jerked open one of the drawers. I grabbed my zippo out of it. The metal felt cool against my skin and I started to feel calmer. I flipped the cap over with my thumb and ignited the flame with one practiced move. The flame danced against it's metal casing and I tried to focus on the flame and forget my anger. The flame captured my attention for only a few moments before thoughts of Tate's lying face filled my mind. In a flash of anger I threw the lighter across the room and it ricochet off the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

** I am so sorry for the lack of updates since November. I've been dealing with a bad case of writer's' block that I'm barely getting over. My life has also been taken over by school, so most of my time is spent doing homework. I will hopefully start updating at least once a month. Thank you so much for everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are the reason I'm writing again and I can't thank you enough :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC**

I woke up screaming. It wasn't the first time nor the last, but it was the first time that it wasn't about the fire. I had a nightmare about the creature that I saw in the basement. The anger I had at Tate for lying to me faded away during the night and left me with fear. I looked over at my alarm clock on my desk and groaned when I saw the time. It was far too early for me to be awake, especially since it was the weekend.

I crawled out of my comfortable bed and made my way towards the bathroom. There was no way that I would be able to go back to bed with my nightmare still on my mind. I cringed when my feet touched the cold bathroom floor. I went to go brush my teeth and froze when I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was filled with snarls and knots. My face was pale, my eyes bloodshot, and it looked like I had bruises under my eyes. I looked fantastic. I pulled my hair up into a something that resembled a bun and brushed my teeth. When I had made my way back to my room and was surprised to see someone lounging on my window seat.

"You look like hell." Chad said with a smile.

"You really know how to flatter a lady." I told him sarcastically and sat in my desk chair. "What do you want?"

"Why do I need a reason to visit an old friend?"

"Chad, we met six days ago, not exactly a long friendship." I smirked at him and he just sighed.

"Someone's a bitch today." Chad commented.

"Chad, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked and Chad smirked.

"Well, I happened to overhear a conversation that was very interesting." He paused dramatically and sighed. "If I could only remember what was said."

"Really Chad?" I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "Alright, what do you want in return?"

His eyes went cold and his smile faded. "A favor. One that can be called in at anytime without question." He told me seriously and I felt a shiver up my spine. I knew I was going to regret this, but I couldn't help myself.

"Fine." Chad's eyes lit up with glee and he grinned. I did not like that grin, it screamed danger. Chad started to move out of the window seat and towards my door.

"I overheard Vivien and Ben telling Violet that Vivien is pregnant." He told me before leaving my room and shutting my door behind him.

I sat in shock for a few seconds before I groaned. This was just fucking fantastic. This whole day was just wonderful. Vivien couldn't even pay attention to her teenage daughter long enough to see what she was doing to herself, and now she's pregnant? This was going to go horribly on that fact alone, but add in a haunted house filled with irritated ghosts? Not a great idea.

I moved from my desk chair and sprawled out on my bed. I let out a groan and tried not to think of all the ways this could go horribly wrong. I stayed on the bed trying to relax by counting the cracks in the ceiling. I frowned when I saw another crack start to form. What was making them? It's probably just water damage, but the cracks made me curious about what was above me. I had only been in the attic once when we first moved here and I didn't have the chance to look around. I smirked and started to get out of bed, but froze when I thought of the creature in the basement. What if the creature was up there? I shivered at the thought of that thing living above me.

I frowned and decided that I wasn't going to let a little fear stop me from satisfying my curiosity. I got out of my warm bed and left my room. The hardwood floors were cold on my feet and I shivered again. I made my way over to where the attic's ladder comes down and suppressed the feeling of dread I was feeling. I jumped up and grabbed the handle to the attic door. I pulled the ladder down with a loud creek.

I climbed up the ladder slowly and quietly made my way into the attic. I heard something roll across the floor and stop at my feet. I slowly looked down and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw it was just a ball. Then I froze. How did a ball roll towards me all by itself?

I knelt down slowly and rolled the ball back where it came from. A few seconds later it rolled back to me. I never thought that a rubber ball could be so menacing. I took a deep breath and flicked the attic light on.

I didn't see the monster from the basement, instead I saw a creature huddling in the corner shielding it's face. It seemed terrified, so I took a few steps back to see if the creature would advance. The creature just moved farther away and I heard a rattle when it did. I quickly looked around to see what made the noise and then I saw the chains on the creature's feet. I felt a pang of sympathy for it. I walked a little closer to it and frowned when it didn't seem to move away from me. It let out a moan of pain and all my fear left. I moved closer to it and tried to get a better look to see what was causing it pain. It kept shielding its' face, but not in my direction. It looked like it was shielding itself from the light I had turned on.

"Do you want me to turn the light off?" I asked it gently, not wanting to scare it anymore than it was. It let out another moan and I took that as a yes. I went back to the light and turned it off. The only light that was left in the room was the dim light coming in from the door that left the attic. I could only see the creature's huddled form as I walked slowly towards it again. It flinched when I knelt down next to it and I frowned.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked softly. I received only a soft groan from the creature as a response. I slowly reached out and touched the poor thing's shoulder and cringed when a chill went through me. I frowned again as I realized that I could do nothing for the creature because it was already dead. I moved my hand away and started to get when I hand touched my shoulder from behind me. I jumped up in surprise and turned around to see Tate.

I let out a sigh of relief and put a hand to my heart. "God dammit, don't scare me like that!" I whispered angrily.

"Sorry." He said, but I doubt he was actually sorry. I turned to look at the creature and smiled softly before I started to move back out of the attic.

Once I had gotten down from the ladder that led to the attic, I made my way back to my room. I had a feeling that Tate was following me, but strangely I couldn't hear his footsteps. When I got to my door I left it open instead of closing it and sat it my desk chair. Tate walked in and then closed the door behind him and he seemed to have a shy expression on his face, but his eyes were cold. He sat down on my bed and stared at the wall opposite of him. I waited a few minutes in silence for him to start talking, but I was met with awkward silence. I sighed and then went to sit next to him. I shut my eyes and let my back fall onto the bed.

"I don't forgive you." I said and then felt his eyes on me. I could imagine the way they hardened even more after I said that. "But, I don't have anyone else."

I opened my eyes and looked straight into his. "Violet is ignoring me. Vivien is pregnant. My dad is an asshole. You are the only left that actually gives a shit, pretending or otherwise.

"You really scared me last night. I had no idea that you were going to do that and I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy seeing the coke bitch scared out of her wits, but then there was that monster." I felt a shiver go through my body at the very thought of that horrific thing. Tate looked at me with concern. "That...thing...isn't natural and when I asked you about it, you lied." My eyes hardened with anger and I glared at Tate when he opened his mouth to say some excuse or another lie. "Don't. Don't you fucking dare lie to me again." I took a moment to calm myself before continuing. "I hate people who lie to me. I don't care if you were protecting me or even someone else. If you don't want me to know something, than say that. Hell, you could say nothing and ignore me! Anything is better than lying to me."

I watched his reaction at my words and he seemed surprised. "I don't need to know everything about you, Tate. I like you, you're a lot like me, but everyone has secrets." A flash a flames entered my mind. "And sometimes people need to keep secrets to themselves." Screams, terrified screams, echoed through my head as I said this and I cringed at the strength of the memory.


End file.
